


By the Pricking of My Thumbs

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen, pillage and burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	By the Pricking of My Thumbs

They crept along in silence, staying to the shadows. Their long black cloaks were invisible in the starless, moonless night, but the white masks stood out like specters that floated closer and closer to the small house and its doomed occupants.  


Crabb signaled his partner to go around the other side, and Goyle followed without question. Of course he would, as his infant son was under the care of Crabb’s dog-faced wife. Not that it mattered much anyway; Goyle wasn’t thinking beyond the anticipation of spilled blood and strangled screams and the smell of burning wood.  


The burning was his favorite part, after all.  



End file.
